1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an arrangement and a support device for attaching local coils to the anatomy of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance examinations, local coils are used to acquire magnetic signals. In order to obtain a good signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), the local coils are attached on the patient optimally close to the region to be examined. Flexibly designed local coils have proven to be useful. These are known as “flexcoils” and, due to their flexibility, allow an adaptation of the local coil to the anatomy or body shape of the patient.
These flexible local coils are generally fixed on the patient with tension belts with relatively large effort. For example, multiple local coils must be attached on the patient with precise positioning for measurements of the chest.
The employed tension belts are relatively unwieldy in comparison to the local coils and constrict the patient during the examination.
After the coils and belts have been placed on the patient, a subsequent change of the position and/or the number of the employed local coils is not possible, or is possible only with great effort due to the necessity of unfastening and refastening the local coils.
To examine various body regions, due to respective different body shapes, it is necessary to provide a number of appropriately designed or shaped local coils.